Tillage implements such as cultivators are getting larger and more complex over time to improve tilling efficiency and seedbed characteristics. For example, cultivators are getting wider to allow tilling more soil in a single pass, which improves equipment productivity. Shanks and other components of the cultivators are also getting larger and more robust to allow increased travel speeds while tilling, which further improves equipment productivity. Further efforts have been made to improve soil leveling and other seedbed characteristics, such as by incorporating soil finishing systems which may include secondary harrows and/or formed bar baskets behind main tillage tools of the tillage implements. However, final soil leveling can be challenging for cultivators with larger shanks and faster travel speeds, even when soil finishing systems are implemented, which can leave residual grooves in the soil from the shanks.